


When Fire Meets Ice

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Steve Rogers let his heart turn to ice, but what happens when he meets someone who burns like fire?*written for @redgillan's 'Steve Rogers' 100th Birthday Celebration' on tumblr*Prompt: Cold





	When Fire Meets Ice

To say Steve despised the cold would be a graphic understatement; he _loathed_ it with every ounce of his being. The nippiness of winter winds, the soft touch of snow, the biting burn of ice: Steve hated it all.

How could he not? He still remembers the day he crashed that plane into the artic ocean, the feeling of the frozen waters engulfing the vessel, him included, pulling him down to what he thought would be his frozen grave. He still remembers his limbs shaking uncontrollably as his body seized up, the way his heart rate accelerated rapidly before plummeting down so low that he thought it had stopped altogether.

The rest of the world may remember it as seventy years ago, a lifetime passed, but Steve Rogers sure as hell didn’t.

It wasn’t just his own ‘death’ that caused him to detest the cold, no, every bad moment of his life could be connected to that frigid weather: his mother passed away on a remarkably cold October day, the skies grey as sleet hailed down on the city, Bucky had fallen to his ‘death’ in an ivy ravine when he had fallen from Zola’s train, only to have been captured by those very same monsters, being brought in and out of cryogenics for over fifty years to have his brain picked apart and forced to kill for the ones he had spent so long fighting against.

Even the name they had bestowed upon him was just another reason for Steve to _hate_ the cold.

The main reason Steve hated the cold, however, was because it had never seemed to leave him. It seeped into his bones and encased his heart; everyday that passed, Steve was finding it harder and harder to find the warmth and joy in life that he had once held so dear.

Steve hated the cold because it was what he was becoming.

That was to say, until _you_ came bounding into his life.

You were like a wildfire: uncontrollable and free. Your smile lit up the room and your eyes held a warmth that even Steve could feel. But, afraid that you would melt him, Steve kept his distance, observing you with curiosity from what he deemed a safe space. Still, he vastly underestimated just how brightly you burned and no amount of space between you could keep you from melting the ice in Steve’s veins.

It was inevitable, the pull Steve felt towards you couldn’t be ignored by either of you; warm smiles that caused Steve’s face to glow turned into heat gazes that made his blood boil, touches that caused sparks to fly behind closed eyes.

Slowly, your warmth, the fire that blazed within your soul, thawed Steve of the cold he had been trapped within for so long. His smiles were no longer forced and now held their own affection, his posture was no longer as rigid as ice and he found himself relaxing more and more around his friends, he had rediscovered everything in this world that he had previously held dear. Protecting the world was no longer a chore, a duty he had that he knew he had to adhere to, he had relearnt the beauty of humanity he had long ago forgotten.

And it was all because of you.

Looking out of the window, Steve watched the heavy snow fall, the bellowing winds blowing it in every direction as the thick snowflakes swirled around the skies in a dance all of their own. He could practically feel the bitterness of the cold against his skin, the tip of his nose red at the thought of it all, but as he stared down at your sleeping form pressed against his, a fond smile pulled at his lips, the arm that was wrapped around your bare waist pulling you closer to him as he pressed a soft kiss to your temple, watching as you snuggled closer to his touch in your sleep.

For the first time in so long, Steve knew that the cold wasn’t going to bother him anymore, not when he had you to keep him warm.


End file.
